The Ultimate Power Uncontrolled
by Inferna
Summary: I always thought, in seeing how powerful Yelan was in the 1st movie, that if she's Syaoran's mother, shouldn't Syaoran have some level of that power? well, here's what i've come up with to explain where all that power went. S/S
1. prologue

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the prologue chapter of The Ultimate Power; Uncontrolled! I'm not sure if I want to keep this story or not, mostly because I have no idea where I'm going with it. Only the prologue and the first chapter are written up, so let me know if I should keep at it or not. If enough people review and like it, then I'll post the first chapter and maybe I'll write up the rest of it. But anyways, REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP THIS STORY OR NOT PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv ya all!!  
  
~Inferna~  
  
The Ultimate Power; Uncontrolled  
  
A dark, tall figure slowly dragged his feet through the dark of the night. He stumbled and winced at the pain that shot trough his leg, tired of all the running and walking he'd been doing for the past few days. Clutching at the cramp in his side, he kept on going. He had to get away...  
  
He squinted his eyes, trying to see through the haze that clouded his brain. Though the haze, he saw a bright pink light that seemed to sparkle like a last hope. Desperate, he trudged and dragged himself forward towards the pink light, his breathing raspy and heavy.  
  
Finally the pink light seemed within arms reach. He stretched a heavy hand to it as he took a step forward. But as he did so, he felt something catch his foot and he stumbled forward. He felt another sharp pain and then all went black.  
  
A 22 year old Sakura Kinomoto sat at her desk doing her homework while instant messaging her best friend Tomoyo Daidoji who was in England with her fiancé Eriol Hiiragizawa. She was in college, as was Sakura, studying to be a fashion designer. Big surprise. Although Sakura was the most powerful sorceress in the world, or was far as she knew, being the mistress of the Sakura cards did nothing much to protect her economic future. So she was staying at her home with her father while she went to the local college. She still wasn't sure what kind of career to look into yet, and she was sure the magical arts wouldn't be an option.  
  
But just thinking about the magical arts reminded her of her younger days as a Cardcaptor. And of course, she couldn't remember her times as a Cardcaptor without remembering him. She sighed heavily. -Syaoran... What happened? I wonder, where are you now? You could be anywhere. Syaoran, you and I... We both knew we were soul mates... But what happened? One day you were talking over the phone about going to the elders about canceling your arranged marriage with Meiling, the next thing I knew I hadn't talked to you in a week. Then a week turned into a month and a month turned into a year. It's been four years now since I've heard anything about you. Four years since the last time I talked to you. Or Meiling. What happened while you were in Hong Kong these past 6 years? We were 16 when you went back. You didn't want to leave, but you and Meiling had to go back to try to convince the elders to cancel the wedding which was arranged to be held before you became Leader of the Li clan. You and Meiling managed to convince the elders to let you become leader before then, but only because Yelan (Syaoran's Mother) backed you two up. But even with her backing, you two couldn't convince the elders to cancel the wedding. That was the last thing that you talked to me about, that is, managing to avoid the wedding and becoming Leader of the Li clan. Not a word about you, or how you have been doing, not even about the whole of the Li clan has reached my ears since. What happened to you, Syaoran? Why haven't you come back to me yet? I miss you so much...- She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling again. -I wish you were here... But who am I kidding? You're never coming back...- A single tear fell from her eyes. But that was all she would allow. She had cried too much as it is... Angrily, she wiped the tear away. There was no point in living in her past dreams. And that's all they seemed to her now, mere dreams. She had to move on...  
  
Her eyes snapped open, and it was then that she felt a familiar aura. -No. It couldn't be...- The familiar green aura was close, but weak. And it seemed darker too. Sakura could tell by the feel of the aura that whoever owned it, was near unconsciousness. She stood up quickly, her chair falling the floor with a crash. If she wasn't mistaken, the aura was headed straight towards her front door. As the aura drew closer, her heart pounded faster in her chest. -No. It's not possible. After all these years.. He couldn't possibly come back.- But there was no denying it. She'd recognize that aura anywhere. Li Syaoran was back in Japan. It had to be him. After all these years, he was back. She then felt the aura weaken so that now she could barely tell it was right on her front step. That could only mean he lost consciousness.  
  
She ran to her door, which flew open by her hand, and she jumped down the stairs. Her front door magically opened by her will, but she didn't stop to think how she did it. Nor did it even cross her mind.  
  
She only stopped to stare at the lifeless heap. The evidence was at her feet. Li Syaoran was back in Japan, soaked from the rain and unconscious at her doorstep.  
  
Please let me know what you think about this fic so far and let me know if I should continue or not. Many thanks!! ~Inferna~ 


	2. chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of The Ultimate Power; Uncontrolled! I'm not sure if I want to keep this story or not, mostly because I have no idea where I'm going with it. Only the prologue and the first chapter are written up, so let me know if I should keep at it or not. Also, any ideas would be appreciated, though may or may not be used. If enough people review and like it, then maybe I'll write up the rest of it. But anyways, REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP THIS STORY OR NOT PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, and this isn't going to be an Alternate Universe fic, but a continuation of where the manga left off.  
  
Luv ya all!!  
  
~Inferna~  
  
The Ultimate Power; Uncontrolled  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sword gleamed in his hands. First it flew left, then right, then shot upward. He twirled on the spot, spinning the sword around him. Li Syaoran aggressively sliced the air as though it was another opponent, pushing his muscles to the limit was always his goal when training. Pushing himself to be the very best he could be. And only the best, is after all, what was expected of him, him being the Li clan leader for four years now. And the Li clan elders only wanted the best for him. NNNOOOTTT!!! He sometimes felt like a pawn in their game of life. No. Wait. He ALWAYS felt like a pawn in their game of 'Syaoran's Life.' Everything he did was dictated and/or watched by them or their lackeys, including who he was to wed.  
  
As Syaoran thought that last thought, he brutally killed his opponent in one vicious strike, throwing all of his anger at the elders into it. Unfortunately for him, his opponent was imaginary and therefore insufficient in releasing all of his rage. He sighed heavily. He had been doing that a lot these pas few years. He would give ANYTHING just to be with her again. Just to hold her in his arms... Syaoran hadn't realized he was beginning to hang his head at his depressing thoughts until he snapped his head up when he heard Meiling's voice calling him. Meiling, his unwanted fiancé. Thank goodness the feeling was mutual.  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran...?" Though he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her, at least he was being forced to marry a friend, though he was doing everything in his power to stop it.  
  
"Yes, Meiling? What is it?"  
  
She sighed heavily as she walked up to him, her long black hair flowing behind her. Her ruby eyes glinted with dejection as she said, "they didn't accept the appeal."  
  
"What was the voting?" his voice screamed depression.  
  
She sighed again. "One out of five. Same as last time. The one being your mother, Aunt Yelan, of course." Silence ruled for a minute before she said, "that was our last hope wasn't it? The last appeal, the last try?"  
  
Syaoran hung his head at her words and gripped his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Yes.. Yes, I'm afraid it was."  
  
Meiling sighed again. "Aunt Yelan.." She wondered silently to herself if she should start to call her 'Mother.' "She doesn't have enough power in the council to convince them. Why? Why, Syaoran? Why? Why can't they just leave us alone? Why can't they let us live our own lives?"  
  
"Because they have all the power and they know it and want to use it to it's fullest extent. I don't agree to this any more than you two do, and I wish this was not your fate my son." A cool hard voice said.  
  
Syaoran and Meiling turned to see his mother and Meiling's Aunt approach them.  
  
"No, Mother! I refuse to accept this as my destiny!" Syaoran yelled. "I am the Leader of this Clan and I have no power over this?!? Why bother to be leader when they make all of the decisions anyway?! I refuse to be a prisoner in my own home and family! If nothing can be done then this clan will not have a leader!"  
  
"Syaoran!!"  
  
"No, Mother! I will not stand for this! I am not needed when the elders make all the decisions for me! So why not drop the whole idea of being Leader and live a normal life?!" Syaoran yelled again, obvious rage and fury in his voice finally being let out after years of holding back. Then, suddenly, something in him seemed to snap. He then smoothly and slowly stood up straight, his bangs covering his eyes. He then said in a deep and threatening voice, one no one had ever heard, "Meiling, Mother, leave me alone. Leave this area NOW." His aura suddenly changed, it grew twice its normal size and grew many shades darker. His now very dark green aura seemed to almost look like it could burst at the seams at any moment.  
  
"Syaoran, No! I won't leave! I won't let you kill yourself! It's not worth losing your life over!" Meiling said, misinterpreting his words and voice.  
  
Yelan, who unlike Meiling, could see her son's aura as she too had a great amount of magic, franticly looked at Meiling and her son, now worried for the girl's safety. She saw the danger while Meiling could not.  
  
"Syaoran! NO! You can't quit now! Not when you have so much to live for!" her ruby eyes glinted in determination as she took a step forward and raised her fist.  
  
The briefly worried and nervous Yelan, regained her authoritive and cold demeanor, stood up straight and set her face. Her voice was rigid with commanding once again, as it always was. "Li Meiling! Listen to my son and come here now!" she ordered.  
  
"No, Aunt Yelan! Can't you see he's..." She didn't get to finish her sentence because as soon as she turned to face Yelan... Well, you would too as soon as you saw her with the feeling of a general to a cadet surrounding her. Her aura screamed, 'don't you DARE defy me!'  
  
Her attention was turned sharply back to Syaoran when he said, "Mother. Get Meiling out of here NOW." In that same dangerous voice. He had not moved an inch.  
  
"No Syaoran!"  
  
"Meiling! I am no coward! I will not take my own life as long as she is alive for me to protect!" Syaoran yelled, beginning to lose control.  
  
"Meiling!" Her voice once again commanded obedience. "Meiling, if you value your life, you will listen to me and my son. Lest you push your luck, he will turn into a monster and destroy us both!"  
  
As a look of shock appeared on her face, Meiling turned back to look at Syaoran. Her face turned ghost white, and if not for her eyes being open, you would have thought her to be the walking dead when she watched as Syaoran's head slowly raised. Total fear on her face, she saw Syaoran's eyes. There was only one word to describe his eyes, inhuman. Li Syaoran had finally lost control of the beast within.  
  
"Syaoran? SYAORAN!! What's going on?? I don't understand!" yelled Meiling as Syaoran shifted his grip on his sword and taking a step forward, leapt at her with his sword raised. She then saw a flash of light and something red. Her ruby eyes seemed to lose their soul as she said, "Syaoran.. why?" Those would be the last words out of Li Meiling's mouth. Her ruby eyes closed forever shut from the world as she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw, Syaoran's inhuman eyes focusing on a retreating figure and then shoot out after his mother.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he screamed, startling the young woman from her peaceful slumber in her chair next to the bed he was in, jerking upright when he screamed. His breathing became fast and hard as he realized it was all a dream. A dream that was still also a memory. He glanced at the young woman, not really seeing her, but it seemed he was looking through her. He franticly looked around the room trying to figure out where he was. His eyes refocused on the young woman again, now noticing her and her pink aura. He swallowed and paled as he immediately recognized her. She was the last person he expected to see, and since Meiling's death, the last person he WANTED to see despite his feelings for the jade eyed beauty.  
  
Please let me know what u think about this fic. Enough people like it for me to be encouraged to work on it more, but I still don't know what I can do to develop the plot more. Any ideas would be VERY much appreciated, and comments on improvement are also welcome, as long as ur not completely brutal... but anyway, here's the deal, I'll continue this fic, but I would like it to be more than just a few chapters long (and I'm sure most of you do too) but I don't believe I can make it into an epic. Plus, I'm also kinda stuck at this point... so PLEASE REVIEW!! I still need as much motivation as possible to keep this story goin'. Thank you much! ~Inferna~ 


End file.
